


Washing Bear

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: We Are Family [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Laundry day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: I saw the clip of Wilbur finding out that, directly translated, raccoon mean washing bear in both Dutch and German.Tommy called himself a raccoon when moving into Techno’s basement.Hence:
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: We Are Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158593
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Washing Bear

It was laundry week in Phil’s house. Laundry week was a fun one, it happened biweekly and was one of the only chores Wilbur and Tommy didn’t complain about having to do.

Tommy was still five, so he would help Phil put everything in the washer and drier. Then they would leave the basket next to the couch for Wilbur to dump it on and fold.

Normally, Tommy and Phil who do that on the Saturday, and Wilbur would fold Sunday morning, so they could be put away that afternoon.

* * *

Wilbur woke up early Sunday morning to get a start on the folding. He didn’t mind it. It was a good monotonous task to do in the morning. It gave him something to do, and a break from the world.

He got down the stairs and bend down to pick up the basket. He blinked. Was that a little Tommy face?

Yes. Yes it was.

Tommy was just in the basket. Under the pile of clean clothes. Sleeping peacefully. Wilbur chuckled quietly.

You know what? It was probably warm. Tommy got cold pretty easily.

Wilbur remembered when he was younger, he’d help Phil with the machinery and Phil would do the folding alone. He remembered how warm the clothes were when they first came out of the drier.

He opened the camera app on his phone and snapped a few pictures. The ten year old would show Phil when the man woke up. And maybe he’d save them for when Tommy got older.

Well. He still needed to fold the clothes. Wilbur smiled to himself. He hefted the basket up. _For some reason it was heavier than normal_. Like any other day the flipped it upside down and the clothes fell out.

And his little brother.

Face first into the pile.


End file.
